Luca Gurino
Luca Gurino is a character in Mafia II. He is a caporegime in the Clemente Crime Family. He operates out of Freddy's Bar in Little Italy. Luca is a vicious sadist and is notorious among Empire Bay's prostitutes for his violent behavior.Mafia II Loading Quotes History Background Luca gained his position of capo after entombing his predecessor in the foundation of the Culver Dam. Always meticulously presented, Luca tries to mask his crude nature with an air of sophistication, though his ignorance always shows through. He was involved in Clemente's bootlegging operation during Prohibition, and afterwards attended to some of the family's more grim tasks at the Clemente Slaughterhouse, where his ruthless nature drove him up the ranks.Mafia II Family Album Criminal Record In 1925 he was indicted as part of Clemente's bootlegging operation for which he went to prison. He was arrested again in 1934 on assault and battery charges, which were later dismissed. His girlfriend was subsequently found dead under suspicious circumstances.The Story of Frankie Potts Current Business When a man who borrowed money to open a jewelry store isn't paying them back fast enough, Luca has Henry Tomasino assign two of his associates, Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta, to rob his store. During the heist the two ran into the O'Neill Gang, who were trying to rob the same store, but the job was otherwise successful. A short time later Luca is under pressure from Don Clemente to take care of Sidney Pen, a former associate who's refusing to share the profits from his distillery and threatening to use evidence he has against Clemente if he tries anything. He tells Vito and Joe that if the job goes as planned, there's a good chance they'll be accepted into the family, but they'll have to pay an initiation fee of $5000 first. The hit goes off well, but a few days later Vito is arrested for an unrelated job. Scaletta Trial When Vito Scaletta was arrested in February of 1945 over theft of national resources in the gas ration heist, Luca arranged an attorney to defend him at trial. He did this, not in an attempt to get Vito off the charges, but to make sure he didn't talk and bring himself or Clemente down as well. He also sent Joe Barbaro to persuade the main witness in the trial not to testify in court, which led to the discovery of an even bigger threat. Richie Mazzeo, a Clemente soldato, was in protective custody while the Empire Bay Police Department prepared to take down their organization. Luca again sent Joe to track down and kill Mazzeo before he could testify. When Vito's trial ended in a guilty verdict, Barbaro took his frustrations out on Luca with an angry outburst in the middle of Freddy's bar. This infuriated Luca, who immediately ordered his death, forcing Joe to go into hiding for the next five years. He was eventually forced to call off the hit on Joe five years later, after a sit down was arranged between the Falcone and Clemente crime families at Freddy's Bar. Death On May 5, 1951, Luca attempted to move in on the Falcone family's drug operation by kidnapping three of his men. The following day he had the men brought to the Clemente slaughterhouse to be tortured. One of the men, Frankie the Mick, was already dead and Luca and his crew were beginning to work on Harvey Epstein and Tony Balls when they were interrupted by Vito Scaletta. Luca ran and locked himself in an office while his crew tried to take out Vito and Tony, but they were no match for the two. Eventually they were able to break down the door and get to Luca, who was reportedly tortured with a cattle prod and put through a meat grinder by Tony Balls. Family *Emilia Marchetti (mother) *Antonio Gurino (father) *Luigi Gurino (brother, deceased) Mission Appearances *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *Balls and Beans (killed) *Witness - Frozen Memories *Cathouse Trivia *Despite being one of his capos, Alberto Clemente has little respect for him, this is shown when he slaps Luca across the face in The Buzzsaw. *According to The Story of Frankie Potts: **Luca is 5'11" and 165 lbs. **He resides in Greenfield. **One of his nicknames is "Rat Soap". **He frequents the Empire Arms Hotel bar and restaurant and the Garden of Eden. Gallery Luca Gurino 2.png Luca Gurino 3.png Gurino and Tomasino.jpg|Gurino having dinner with Henry, Vito, and Joe Frankie Potts Week 04-2.jpg|Frankie Potts file on Luca Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Clemente Crime Family Category:Antagonist Category:Caporegime Category:Death